


Broken

by orphan_account



Series: Reapers Revenge [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/F, F/M, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's only so much you can push someone before they break downEveryone has their breaking pointEven the sweet and caring female reaper Grell Sutcliff





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone sorry for not updating my other story I'll do that i just really wanted to make this one

It hurt everything hurt her body and her heart hurt as she sat there on a log wanting to die she wanted to take her own chainsaw and die

Just a year ago she was as happy and hyper as a bunny but now she was miserable and unhappy

Her fiery red hair had dulled and the sparkle in her acid green eyes had disappeared she was broken she knew it but she didn't care not anymore 

Nothing changed in fact everything got worse the past year it was no longer just name calling that she could ignore now it was getting beaten on the daily

Everyone hated her only a few reapers actually cared about her Ronnie Eric Alan Sky and Clara They were the only ones that cared about Grell

Grell loved each of them and gave them her love and support to which they repaid in kind they were what kept her alive always protecting her even if they got hurt in the process

Grell was in no way weak she could beat a a large group of demons with her eyes closed she wasn't weak but their was one person she couldn't get away from

William just his name made Grell want to scream he was the reason she was out here cold and hurt Grell had always loved William but he had never returned it yet she never gave up

Then he did but not in the way she wanted everything was fine at first doing normal cute couple things but then he started getting violent Grell thought maybe it just stress from work

But then it was aimed at her all has anger and over time she became his punching bag and not long after that his toy

Her first time with William hell her first time ever wasn't gentle wasn't slow it was fast hard and painful she wanted to stop but William wasn't having it calling her names and hitting her very hard

This continued on to be a daylily and nightly thing William abusing and using her almost the entire office ganging up on her she was use to it 

but tonight broke her shattered a few tears ran down grell's face but she quickly got and wiped them away she started walking

She knew where she was goigoing there was only two places she felt safe anymore in the library by the undertaker's statue and in his shop she was heading to the ladder

Speaking of the undertaker she still consider him a friend even after the campania incident she wondered if he still considered her one as well

She stopped talking as she finally reached his shop abandoned but still intact she would usually just sit inside and draw the only thing that she could do without people calling her names but she was here for a different reason 

it was a funeral parlor after it was where the dead should be and Grell was about to be the dead but this time permanently she walked inside not knowing someone was watching her with great concern

I watched her with sadness and concern Grell sutcliff the beautiful Stargazer Lily as Me and Adrian loved to call her her fiery hair dulled and that sparkle you could always see in her eyes had disappeared

She was my favorite reaper she had such a passion for what she did and always took care to make sure the people she reaped passed peacefully it remained me of Adrian and she was always so happy and smiling

But the past year i have been watching her just slowly becoming sadder and more depressed and now she looked so broken and i hated it I'm sure Adrian would too

I watched her entire the funeral parlor just as she did almost every night but this time i had a sinking feeling in my gut that if i didn't go in there the beautiful flower wouldn't came out again

I jumped off the roof and hurried over to the parlor making sure the bell didn't go off as i went inside when i walked in what i saw horrified me

There in the middle of the parlor Grell held a knife to the back of her wrist with all the speed i had from over the years i ran quickly and knocked the knife out her head there was no way in hell i was letting the beautiful Stargazer Lily die

Grell looked at me with a mixture of shock and disbelief on her face "who are you?" She asked

"I'm a friend I've been watching you for awhile now" i said "why?" she asked i smiled "because i adore your work M'lady" Grell looked at me wide eyed "only one person calls me that" she said "ah yes the undertaker am i correct?" I asked

"How did you know that who are you?" She asked "My names Verena fellow reaper and lover of the undertaker" Grell looked at me with confusion "Why did you just do that" she asked pointing to the knife

i frowned and ran my hand through her crimson red hair "I'm not just going to let a beautiful flower like you die M'lady" she just stared at me "come now tell me what the matter is" i said pulling her out the parlor and onto a nearby roof

"Now what's the matter dear Grell?" i asked she looked away from me "it i everything is the matter" she said trying not to cry "i feel almost everybody hates me and wants me to die" she said

"almost everyone calls me a gender confused freak and everyone says I'll never be a lady" by this point Grell was crying "Oh my poor Stargazer Lily" i said as i pulled her into my chest "i think your the most beautiful lady ever and I'll reap anyone who thinks different" i said again running my fingers though her hair

"And i know others think the Same there are people who for you" i said "i know that it's just really hard when everyday you" she started but stop half way through

"Everyday you what Grell? Come tell me" i asked wondering if i needed to reap someone "you get beaten up and treated like your nothing" I was right people were going to die "who do i need to reap?" I asked holding her tighter

"Impossible it would be everyone but Ronnie Eric Alan Sky and Clara" Grell said "the entire building is doing it?" I asked grell nodded

"Is that the reason your out here trying to die my dear Stargazer Lily?" I asked "no it's it's William" Grell said burying her face into my chest "what did he do?" i asked i was angry how dare he hurt her to the point of wanting to die

"He's been really violent with me since we started dating and tonight he he" grell was sobbing and i wanted to kill William that very moment "He beat me to bleeding and and kicked me out everything hurts" Grell sob

I can tell that wasn't the full story but if she didn't want to talk about it i wasn't going to force her "My poor Stargazer Lily its ok are you still injured?" I asked rocking herslowly "Y-yes it hurts" she said

I got up packing her up in my arms "that won't do a lovely flower such as you shouldn't be hurt and heartbroken" i said as i started going in the direction of where me and Adrian currently resided

"Where are we going?" Grell asked "we're going to see my dear Adrian he'll fix you up" i said Grell smiled a little which i was happy to see

"How is the lunatic doing still eating salt while being buried in it?" She joked i was happy she was returning to her old self "no he says its not the same if you don't push him into it" i said

"He's insane" Grell Laughed i loved her laugh because it let me know she was happy and in this case getting better "here we are my dear Stargazer Lily" i said opening the door while trying not to drop the delicate flower in my arms

"Adrian i believe i have someone who needs a lot of healing" i called sitting down and placing grell in my lap

Adrian came up a few seconds later and looked at me then at grell his face showed sadness at seeing grell the way she wasl "My what has happened to our lovely lily" he asked

I explained everything and he looked angry and displeased "Well we shall make our lovely Stargazer Lily feel better and heal her right up" He said going into the kitchen to make some tea

"Grell can you take your jacket off?" I asked she got up and did so i cringed at the all the cuts and bruises on her pale white skin Adrian came back in at that moment and also cringed "Oh my dear Lily let me get the first aid kit" he said as he put the tea down

30 minutes and lots of tea and stories later and grell is laughing and being her usual self again which I'm happy about tears don't fit my Stargazer Lily not at all

Grell gets up and hugs me "thank you so much Verena and you too undertaker" she says i hug her back and Adrian joins in "your welcome dear Grell i say"

I must be going i don't want my dear Skye and Clarry to be worried Grell said putting her jacket back on

"If anyone hurts you again my dear Lily go to the parlor and I'll reap them" i said

"Okay see you soon" grell smiled and said as she left

Little did Grell know that she would be seeing them again very soon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again i hoped you liked this part i accidentally uploaded this before it was ready so just ignore that
> 
> Anyway this is the first part in this series i didn't mean for it to be so long
> 
> I'll update reaper family soon don't worry and feel free to kill William in the comments
> 
> Anyway byebye


End file.
